1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display devices and display methods. More particularly, example embodiments relate to display devices having controllable light transmittance, and display methods for controlling light transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices have been the subject of research efforts. In particular, research on next generation display devices, such as transparent display devices, has been accelerating.
The transparent display device is a display device having a transparent property, so that the background behind the display device may be viewed through a screen of the display device. A viewer may view the background of the rear of the display device as well as information through the screen of the transparent display device. Therefore, it is possible to solve many spatial limitations of conventional display devices.
Thus, the transparent display device has various advantages compared to conventional display devices due to transparent property. However, it also has problems resulting from its transparent property. For example, the viewer may not clearly view the information on the screen due to the transparent property. Therefore, efforts exist to improve transparent display devices for more effective use.